Big Top
The "Big Top" is the Killer Klowns' spaceship that has the same functions as a hot air balloon and is disguised as a circus tent and it is a location featured in the 1988 sci-fi horror comedy movie Killer Klowns from Outer Space. The interior is extremely decorated with several swirls, stripes, and tubes of various colors. Design There are elevators, many doors at just one place that differ in size, the tunnels are extremely curved and there is one big empty room, where above Klownzilla is. There is one room that Mike and Debbie had come into, where purple lightning was occuring from a round electricity core. Mike states it smells like candy. There is a factory-like room that is the Killer Klowns' main laboratory filled with popcorn tubes, cotton candy cocoons hanging just like butchered meat on hangers, popcorn tubes where popping happens just like in electronic popcorn machines. In the Film The Big Top came to the planet Earth in the guise of a shooting star and landed in the backyard of Farmer Gene Green's house outside the sleepy California town of Cresent Cove when he did not notice until the beginning of the film. The old farmer and his dog Pooh Bear went to investigate, believing it was Hailey's Comet. Then, they were captured, killed, and trapped inside cotton candy cocoons by a Killer Klown named Jumbo. Local teenagers Mike Tobacco and Debbie Stone had came inside out of curiosity to check it. They went to refrigerator room, where they find Gene Green encased in a cotton candy cocoon. A Klown named Rudy came to the refrigerator room to hang a cotton candy cocoon. Mike and Debbie also found one of Mike's friends named Joe Lombardo encased in a cotton candy cocoon. Later on, at the end of the film, the Big Top takes off and heading back to outer space, but it ultimately exploded when Klownzilla exploded inside it, killing all the Killer Klowns due to the brave actions of Mike and Debbie with the help of police chief Dave Hanson and the 2 ice cream-selling Terenzi Brothers. Areas *'Power Core': :The big top-like spaceship's core. ???? * Refrigerator Room, (also known as the Giant Refrigerator Room): : A giant room where the Killer Klowns place their Cotton Candy Cocoons and Klown Balloons inside. After encasing a human in a cocoon with a Klown Ray Gun, the Klowns will use their "Krazy Straws" to suck out his/her blood. * Sliding Pole: :A pink sliding pole with a brown four-eyed creature with sharp teeth below it. * Laughing Hall: :??? * Anglerfish Tunnel: :A large tunnel with a big head in the shape of an anglerfish: a green anglerfish with blue stripes and a red one with white polka dots. **'The Balloon Tunnel': ::A tunnel full of balloons. * Klown Kathedral: :A giant, empty grand hall with the style of a three-ring circus of sorts where the beast dubbed "Klownzilla" is above. This supposed "cathedral" is also the commander center of the Killer Klown army. Gallery Images The Big Top Starship.jpg|The Big Top starship. The Big Top Spaceship.jpg|The Big Top spaceship. The Shooting Star.jpg|The Big Top spaceship camouflaged as a "shooting star". The Shooting Star.gif|The Big Top spaceship camouflaged as a "shooting star". Bit Top Spaceship in outer space.jpg|The Big Top The Killer Klowns' Big Top Spaceship.jpg|The Killer Klowns' Big Top spaceship. The Circus Tent.jpg|The Circus Tent The Big Top Circus Tent.jpg|The "Circus Tent" The Refrigerator Room.jpg|The Refrigerator Room The Balloon Tunnel.jpg|The Balloon Tunnel Balloon Tunnel.jpg|The Balloon Tunnel Anglerfish Tunnel.jpg|The Anglerfish Tunnel Videos Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1 11) Movie CLIP - What in Tarnation's Going On Here? (1988) HD Killer Klowns from Outer Space (2 11) Movie CLIP - Cotton Candy Cocoons (1988) HD Trivia * In a deleted scene which takes place during the film's climax, Mike, Debbie and Dave walk on a tightrope with a staircase. This scene was shown in some television airings of the film. * Another deleted scene which takes place after the tightrope scene is where Mike, Debbie and Dave enter the "Room of Doors". After an argument, three Klowns are in one of the doors Mike selected, but Dave shuts the door. However, another Klown emerges from below and tries to take Debbie, but Mike and Dave help her. *The core of the spaceship is a tribute to the Krell Machine in the classic 1956 science fiction film Forbidden Planet. Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Prisons Category:Torture Category:Execution Category:Genocide Category:Massacres